A modular bulkhead display system for use in a retail environment.
In retail environments which utilize display cases, such as delicatessens, a bulkhead is often disposed above the display case. The bulkhead often displays one or more advertising messages; and it furnishes a pleasing appearance to the display area.
Most prior art bulkhead assemblies are permanent structures, often made of drywall and studding; and their appearances cannot readily be changed; and they are time consuming and costly to produce. As a display area within a store changes, or as the items being displayed change, it is difficult to modify the prior art bulkhead assemblies to accommodate changing realities.
The prior art bulkhead assemblies are not capable of displaying advertising on both of their sides and, thus, cannot readily be used in the middle of a store.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modular bulkhead display system which is relatively lightweight, can readily be configured to a variety of retail situations, and can easily be moved from one retail location to another.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular bulkhead display system comprised of a first end panel, a first intermediate panel, a second intermediate panel, means for locking said first end panel to said first intermediate panel, means for locking said second end panel to said second intermediate panel, means for supporting and hanging said first end panel, means for supporting and locking said first intermediate panel, means for supporting and hanging said second intermediate panel, and means for supporting and hanging said second end panel. Each of the panels contains a removable decor panel.
The present invention will be more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof, when read in conjunction with the attached drawings, wherein like reference numerals refer to like elements, and wherein:
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view of one preferred embodiment of the modular bulkhead display system of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a partial exploded view of the bulkhead display system of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the modular bulkhead display system of the invention illustrating the preferred means for supporting and hanging the panels of the bulkhead display system; and
FIG. 4 is a sectional view of the modular bulkhead display system of FIG. 1.